Annatallica
by ImpVarjack61
Summary: Four friends head off to the big city to see Lucipherion at the Metro in Indy. "Modern" AU set in the distant past of 1983, this Heavy Metal adventure puts Anna's and Elsa's friendship in jeopardy, leading to an evening that neither had planned for. Are you ready to Rock?
1. In the Beginning

_A/N Writing this will be harder than the story. I thought I had lost my muse, then a package of Bounty paper towels and a stage prop guitar saved the day. Psychosis can be a fun thing every now and again. I really wanted to do a short Kristanna one off, and it careened out of control into this, but hey, nobody dies!_

 _This piece contains strong language. It just wouldn't work without it. It contains sexual situations, copious drug use, age inappropriate relationships, and general debauchery. The time it is set in was as gritty as this piece, I couldn't do it justice any other way._

 _I'm still into eyes in this piece, it's kind of a thing for me right now. So sue me! Since this story is about a particular musical era, and I can't mention the names of bands per FF rules, I'd recommend doing a search of 1980's Hair/Heavy Metal. This is ancient history for most of you. If all else fails PM me._

 _So crank it to 11 and enjoy, "Annatallica"._

 _Disclaimers, Anna, Elsa, and Kristoff characters are property of Disney. "Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer" is property of Universal Television._

* * *

It was a Friday night, last day of school before Christmas break. Anna and Elsa were going out with the BF's to see "Lucipherion" at the Metro in Indy. While Elsa had gone to concerts before, this was Anna's first time, with all the raw nerves that would go along with it. This band was a heavy metal type that had a bunch of crazed metalheads for followers, including the two dumbasses they were going with. She didn't even know why she was going, she told Brian no several times, but he just kept begging, and knowing that Elsa was going pushed her over the edge. Elsa would need some kind of calming force and she could be the voice of reason, though that voice would be a whisper into a giant speaker.

"We're still on for our plan, right?"

"Yes, Elsa,..Ugh!"

Elsa's plan was to play a game called "Ditch the Losers", where as soon as they got inside the Metro, they would make a break for the stage and leave the boyfriends wondering where the hell they went.

"It still seems kinda' rotten, I mean, he did buy my ticket."

"Do you want to hook up with a real man or not?!" Elsa was going to try getting back stage, and that meant no boyfriends allowed. The seating in the arena was general admission, which meant you could sit anywhere, 'cept no one would be sitting anyway.

"I want to hook up with Corbane." Then Elsa showed Anna an album cover of Lucipherion's latest release "Alter of Sacrifice".

"That's him." she pointed at Corbane on the cover.

The whole band was standing around this fake stone alter with a "virgin" sacrificial victim in all white and high heels on it while Corbane was plunging a knife into her with fake blood everywhere.

They looked absolutely ridiculous in Anna's eyes, they were all spandex, leather, and hair. Most of them looked like Anna did when she first hit the alarm clock in the morning.

But one of the members caught her eye, his name was KK Bjorgman. When Anna inquired as to who he was Elsa rambled on about how he was the "black sheep" of the group and a source of contentious friction among the band members. While Elsa was going on about KK, she seen the look in Anna's eyes as they glazed over. "You're in love with him girl, you wanna' have like 10,000 of his babies!, you should totally go for it."

"I am not, Elsa!, God, sometimes you can be so gross!" But it was a lie, she did see something there, but it was stupid, she didn't look like anything he would be interested in. Elsa went on to talk about the "Perp Walk", where the band members would pick out girls from the crowd, security would round them up and put them in a line backstage, and let the band members look them over like they were picking out a good steak at the grocery store. The whole story made Anna shudder.

"Hey, I gotta' go get ready, put something on the record player, will ya?" Anna went thru her pile of records and found Jimmie Bees "Trunk Life" and played the second side. It's song "Town to Town" seemed so appropriate for what they were going to see. It was a song about being in the "business". Of living on the road and generally partying every night. Lucipherion had a reputation for wading thru scores of women and mountains of cocaine, she wondered if they actually tore out hotel room walls.


	2. Sister Christian

_A/N, I've decided to release this story at an accelerated rate,due to it being somewhat Christmas based, and fairly short. If you do not celebrate the holiday, it wouln't offend you. Rudolph is more about life than just Santa. This work is a real stretch for me. I really wasn't into the modern AU thing at first. but it has grown on me. Plus putting myself in the shoes of a seventeen year old girl is a huge stretch, it's why Angels Awaken is a POV story. I hope I got at least a few things right. OK, time to hit the road, put the pedal to the metal!_

"Jesus, Elsa, what is taking you so long?!" When Elsa stepped out of the bathroom Anna just let out a big sigh, then let her shoulders slump forwards.

"You're joking right?" Elsa looked like a ten dollar whore. She had dark purple eye shadow and fake lashes that looked an inch long. She was doing the whole schoolgirl thing with a very short red plaid skirt, white blouse that was rather unbuttoned and a fine gold necklace with a cross that set right in her cleavage. Elsa just gave her a wry smile.

"Ugh, Elsa you look like a total tramp." Anna however did her usual and looked like she was twelve. Twin braids in her red hair, a white T shirt with a picture of a dragon on it, and cut off jean shorts that her butt cheeks hung out of.

"Shit, Anna, when do you plan on growing up?"

"Screw you, Sister Christian!"

Just then they hear a car horn. It's Elsa's boyfriend Roger.

"God Elsa, Roger's such a loser, and that Camaro is such a piece of shit!" Anna said as she drew back the curtain.

"Yea, well it's better than Brian's ride!" which was actually a true statement, Brian only had a Schwinn ten speed bike.

"He just got his learners permit a week ago, he's working on it."

"Yea, by the time he's got enough money saved up for a car, you guys should be on social security!"

Truth is, where Anna and Elsa lived it had been kinda' tough, the recession hit everyone in town pretty hard. If you wanted a job a Mickey D's you had better know somebody, and Brian had managed to get a job cleaning bedpans at that invalid care center in Sulfur Creek.

Roger's family had money, so he never wanted for anything. He spent a great deal of time on his car that Elsa wished he'd spend on her, but to no avail. He was always bolting something on it to make it go faster, but to Elsa , it just made it louder and more obnoxious. He came screaming into Elsa's driveway with the 8 track blasting "Alter of Sacrifice" while the boys where yelling out the car windows, "Concert Psych-up!" and just generally being assholes, Elsa flung open the window and shouted, "You wanna' keep it down?! Douchbags!" while angrily pointing down meaning the 'rents were at home still, and they both had to go passed them.

So they put on some long coats to disguise their lack on proper attire for the cold. They'd ditch 'em as soon as they got in the car.

"Jesus, I hope they don't have any pot." Elsa just laughed, "Sucks to be you, Roger just picked up a quarter two days ago!" _Well, that's just great_ , Anna thought. As if this group wasn't douchy enough. Down the stairs they trotted hoping to get past mom and dad without saying anything, not a chance in hell...

"You two have a good time tonight and tell your mom I said hi, Anna."

"Will do Mrs. C." All the while Elsa has her hands on Anna's back shoving her out the door. Dad never even looked up from his newspaper.

Out to the car finally, and Roger had to scooch up to let Anna in, once her butt cleared the door he slammed his seat back, jamming her into the rear seat awkwardly. "HEY!", then she muttered under her breath, "asshole."

"Sorry, bitch, trains leavin'!" and then he shifted into reverse, stepped on the gas, and backed out of the driveway without looking, barely missing a car going the other way while fully on the horn. Elsa slugged him in the arm and yelled, "I'd like to live _through_ the evening, dickhead!" Roger just scowled at her and put his foot to the floor, pinning everyone in there seats. Anna was staring daggers at Brian, while he just shrugged and said, "What?, it's his car!" Anna thought if she made it thru the night it might be time to move on and break up with Brian. He was always hanging around with Roger, and they weren't going anywhere, like this town, and this life. Anna wanted to go to college and make something of herself.

If she hung around with these people, she'd be waiting tables for the rest of her life, with a baby hanging off her hip when she finally got home. A bare light bulb swinging over a greasy kitchen table with a husband coming home late again, smelling like a brewery and saying, "Sorry, Hon, overtime, ya know?" That image just made her heart sink. She needed to get as much distance between this shithole and herself as possible. She was hoping to go to Boston, at least there's some culture there. But it's an expensive place to live, and even more expensive to go to college at. Getting high and average grades weren't going to cut it, she needed to make big changes in her life, and change is never easy.

"Counter-clockwise, ya know,...Safety first!" Roger handed the joint back to Anna, who took it, taking a very quick drag and immediately exhaled, then handed it to Brian, who said, "What's wrong, babe?"

"Nothing, just drop it, OK?" she never even made eye contact with him. And he wasn't going to be able to guess how she felt.

"What-ever." He proceeded to take a long toke, and tried to hold it,...that wasn't happening.

"You ain't token if ya ain't choken," Said Roger. "Told you this was some premo shit!" Anna started to notice the effects, she didn't smoke often, and this stuff was killer. Between the thick smoke in the car and the short drags, she was gettin' high whether she wanted to or not, and it was a thirty minute ride to Indy.


	3. Thank You, Goodnight!

Roger found a safe place to park this "baby", which meant a long walk for everybody. The place was huge, and for Anna this was a new experience. People were everywhere, guys selling the fake shirts , and others making those last minute drug deals before heading in. There were cops at the door, but they were just checking for weapons, there's not enough jail cells in the tri-county area to hold all the people that were holding. Once inside, Anna's buzz was really kicking in, and the atmosphere was electric. The warm-up band had not started yet, and the guys were trying to decide where to sit. Anna's geeky side was coming out and a smile finally lit up her face as she heard it. The PA system was barely audible, but every time the kick drum hit with whatever they were playing, it would just go kaboom!, and echo off the walls.

This would be a display of extreme power . Speakers and lights were suspended from the rafters in large arrays, hoisted up by large winches. Anna just sucked it all in, Brian then grabbed her arm and drug her off to the seats they picked out. While Elsa wanted to get backstage to screw band members, Anna fantasized about the stuff that made all the gear up front work.

The warm up band was so-so, and it was obvious to Anna they were intentionally holding back all the good stuff for the main act. then the lights when out. Elsa said to Anna, "Lets go to bathroom, OK?, see you boys in a minute!" The guys would never see them for the rest of the evening, and frankly, they didn't care. Their favorite band was taking the stage in five minutes.

In the bathroom it was crowded, girls bathrooms always are, unlike the trough across the hall. Anna and Elsa were jammed elbow to elbow with the other girls putting those last minute touches to their makeup, and teasing those bangs up. While Anna's didn't need much, Elsa looked like she was repainting a house.

"Alright Anna on three, one,...two,...three, Ditch the Losers!" Elsa and Anna yelled out while high five-ing each other, time to carry out the master plan.

The lights were still low when Anna and Elsa started their trip down front. Then the assault started. They began playing back stage, big power chords pounded across the arena, and it was much louder this time around. Fog rolled off the stage, and then they appeared, looking just as insane as their album cover. Anna had never quite experienced anything like this, sure she had heard loud music, but you could feel this in every bone in your body, practically blurring her vision. Such absolute power, and the lights, it was like being in the summer sun.

The crowd was going nuts, Anna and Elsa were continuously being bumped around like pin balls. Then Anna made eye contact with KK, and the whole night changed. She couldn't stop staring at him, and KK wouldn't stop staring at her. The other band members would occasionally look at each other, just to keep time, or look down at the fret board to see where that chord is at, not KK, he just buried his eyes into Anna's. When several of the guys standing around her noticed this locked gaze, KK motioned to them to pick Anna up and body surf her his way."Go get him girl, woohoo! and show some titty!", it would be the last time she'd see Elsa for the evening.

"Hey!, watch it, asshole!"

Anna was totally creeped out by all the hands underneath her, as several pairs of hands groped her on the way down in front of the stage where KK had his monitors. Anna could get a good look at him now, and he had that typical rock star, livin' on cocaine and vitamin C physic. Anna figured he must have poured his legs into those leather pants, and if he bent a certain way they'd explode. Anna chuckled at that thought, she'd heard once of a rocker who had a "wardrobe malfunction" with his pants, and a roadie basically had to duct tape his package back in. The show must go on.

Now she was right in front of him. He kept his gaze on her, she was his sole focus for the rest of the show.

He had the whole rock god thing going on, sweat just pored off of him, long hair that would wave like the ocean as he banged his head to the beat. He'd put a leg up on the monitor making sure Anna got a complete eyeful of his junk.

Down here in front of the bass bins she was given some space, and she swayed to the music like a belly dancer, hers hands over her head. the pot smoke was even thicker down here, and there were plenty of joints making the rounds. As one passed by her she finally gave into the temptation,"Oh, fuck it!" she yelled and took a long hit, it was a real groove down here now, might as well roll with it.

* * *

The main show was over, and the arena went dark. While the crowd was calling out for an encore, she seen KK go over to his guitar tech to exchange guitars for their radio hit power ballad "Into the Fire". He was talking to the security detail and pointing at her, at the time she didn't know what to make of all this, was she going to end up in the "Perp Walk"?

A few more minutes passed and then it started, this song was grinding, heavy, and slow. Anna was dancing completely oblivious to the crowd, her eyes closed most of the time. She completely missed the fact that the lights were very low except for one spotlight, that was on her. The crowd was hooting at her, and when this fact dawned on her she tried to sneak out of the light, but it just followed her. She felt kinda' embarrassed at first, but when eight thousand people are cheering for you, you should probably just go with it.

Then they played the title track to their new album, and the place just exploded. During the drum solo, they wheeled out the virgin sacrifice and did the fake blood bit, which sent the crowd into a frenzy. But KK and Anna paid attention only to each other, she assumed he was as turned off by this crap as she was. She'd be right.

"Thank you, Indy!, Good night!" And with that the arena lights started their flickering warm-up and coming on, with the crew starting the tear down immediately. Their job was just beginning. Anna started making her way to the exit when two rather burly security guards scooped her up. "This way, please." Such strange dichotomy from these two to be so polite while they dragged her backstage.

Curiosity would just get the best of her, Anna decided not to fight it. She wondered if Elsa had made it back here, she could really use a friend right now, even a crappy friend like Elsa.

Anna was petrified, she was way out of here element here, but she did get to see part of the backstage equipment, large banks of amplifiers in rolling racks the size of refrigerators, monstrous cables going everywhere. She thought about all the work it would take to pack it all away, load it on a truck, and drive off into the night, just to put it all back up again in some other town, anything to push back the fear. The two guards took her to Green Room 6, where they let her in and said, "Wait in here please, he'll be right down". Then they closed the door, and she was all alone.

The room had the typical backstage shit, drink dispensers, donuts, and some fruit. The odd thing was a single red rose in a vase. Anna wondered where the bowl of all green M&M's were, they're supposed to be a green room staple. She was starving, but her stomach wasn't going to let her eat. The door opened and the shot of adrenaline it caused made her feel like she got electrocuted.


	4. Green Room 6

_A/N, this chapter is what I warned about in the beginning. It contains gritty language of a sexual nature. Per my own personal rules, it is not graphic._

 _My apologies to Elsa fans, she's kind of a stinker!_

"Hey, Babe, glad to see you could make it." KK was an absolute bear of a man. He had to be six foot four, wearing platform boots that added another four inches to his height. He had to duck to get thru the door. Anna was shaking at this point, she looked like a baby rabbit after it's been cornered. Just awaiting certain death. As he approached her, she slid down the couch till she was in the corner, and looking like she was going to make a break for it, when he said;

"Settle down, Bambi. I'm not here to hurt you!"

"So what do you want?, I was dragged down here against my will."

"Then there's the door." He gestured with his hand.

"I wouln't stop you, but you've made it this far, and I'd bet that's further than your friend made."

"Have you seen her?"

"No, but I could have my people take a look around."

"That's OK, Elsa has a way of handling tough situations, I'm sure she'll be alright."

"It's really no bother, I'll just.."

"No, she'll be fine, after tonight I don't think we're gonna' be friends anymore." Her voice trailed off towards the end as she stared at the floor.

KK finally took a seat on the other end of the couch, he sat leaning back so as not to bend in a way that would rip his pants open. He put his hands behind his head and gave a look at Anna like he was giving her his full attention.

"What makes you think that?"

"I was against the whole idea of this night, I really didn't want to come, and now I'm down here with you, they'll think I've ditched them... I probably shouldn't care, my friends are complete assholes, including my boyfriend."

"Guy trouble, eh?, wouldn't know anything about that, other than you deserve someone special."

"You mean, like you?"

"Ha ha! Freckle face! You don't want anything like me, I'm a total slut."

"Then why am I here?, d-don't you want to do it with m-me?" Her voice started to tremble as the image of this crossed her mind.

"Yes, I'd love to, but that would be horrible."

"Why's that?"

"Because I love beautiful things, and you are a very beautiful thing. I wouldn't go down to the park and trample down the flower beds with my boots, so I wouldn't trample over you with my dick."

"But what about all the girls you line up and pick out after every show, aren't they beautiful too?"

"Hell no!, those are just a thin veneer of pretty, over a crumbling framework of rotting timbers. Those sno-bitches want to be used like that. They're here for the party, they want to fuck me to put another notch in their bedpost, like it's a conquest."

"That doesn't make much sense, when I look in the mirror, I don't see anything beautiful, just look at how flat I am." Anna pulled her shirt tight against her chest.

"You think beauty comes from your breasts?,...Um, what's your name, babe?"

"Anna."

"Alright, Anna, let me asked you a few questions."

"Oh,...kay."

"What did I look at on you all night?"

"You looked me in the eyes, damn near to the point of being creepy."

"OK, why did I do that?"

Anna merely shrugged her shoulders, she didn't have a clue.

"Because that's where the beauty inside you comes out. Not everybody can see this, and very few people have this. It's a special gift, Anna, and it's why I wanted to be with you tonight."

"Ya know, this is starting to sound like a lot of bullshit to seduce me."

"Ughhh." KK leaned forward to put his head in his hands in frustration when they both heard the pop.

"Oh, shit! Sid is gonna' have my ass!" KK managed to only break a couple of threads in his pants, but once they start to rip,...

"Look, I really got to get out of these things, what say we take a walk to the hotel room, it's only a few short blocks from here, and we both could use some air."

He was absolutely right about the air part, she had been in the smog of that place for 3 hours.

"OK, what the hell." If he was going to attack her, he would have done it by now she figured, and she was ready to be somewhere that was more comfortable than this quasi-jail cell.

Besides, when was she gonna' get another chance like this again?


	5. Moonlight

_A/N, I really had to butcher this chapter to fall into guidelines, my apologies for lameness._

* * *

"Alright, let's make a break for it, and put this on." It was a laminated card on a long lanyard. Printed on it in very large letters were, "VIP, Access All Areas." She was going to be treated like she was someone important, and she was. KK opened the door, stuck his head out and looked both ways. He waved and said,"Come on." That's when he grabbed her hand and a wave of energy flowed thru her. That's never happen before, was she finally star struck? Or did he have mystical powers. This all seemed pretty exciting, trying to sneak out like this. Hey wait, what?, why were they trying to sneak out in the first place?

Then she seen them. There were reporters and cameramen from various magazines and local TV interviewing the drummer and lead guitarist. Anna assumed the others had slipped out, and these were the two that got caught.

"This way." KK was practically dragging her thru dark corridors dimly lit by exit signs. Once outside, the realization that she wasn't dressed for the occasion hit her hard, and she was shivering. KK pulled her in close, and led her to the tour bus. "Wait here." He stepped inside leaving her in the cold hugging herself and stomping her feet to fight the chill. A guard passed her by and said, "Excuse me miss, but..." Then she sheepishly flashed the card at him and he went about his business. She looked at the card again. This thing held such power, to her it was special, to KK it was nothing. He didn't even need one, and if someone questioned him as to his permission to be here, they'd be out of a job pretty quickly.

When he stepped out of the bus, he was wearing a long leather coat, and carrying another, but much shorter, "It's Corbane's, he'll never miss it, well not tonight anyhow,...dickhead." She quickly slipped it on. It absolutely wreaked of booze, pot smoke, leather and sweat. But it was cold, and that fact far outweighed any discomfort caused by the smell.

As they cleared the venue Anna finally broke the awkward silence. "So what does KK stand for?"

"What?, oh, um.. Keith Kristoff." He seemed kinda' embarrassed by it, lost in his own thoughts, or both.

"Keith I get, but Kristoff?"

"It's a Scandinavian thing, my dad's from Norway, note the hair." KK pointed to his very blonde locks.

"Oh." Anna thought about what KK called Corbane, and her curiosity took over.

"So, you and Corbane don't get along? My friend Elsa called you the "black sheep" of the group."

KK let out a snort, "Yea, we have some artistic differences."

"So why are you still in this band?"

"One word, babe,..Money. I want to make enough to set up my own production company and record label." He paused for a second. It was as if he wanted to be asked this question.

"This Hair Metal shit ain't gonna' go on forever. Something new will come along, and send the rock gods back to Valhalla. So, what do you listen to besides rock?"

"Huh? Um, not much... Waltzes?" Anna seemed caught off guard here.

"Ah, a dancer."

"Yea, it's something me and my mom used to do, but that was a long time ago, what about you?"

"You'd be surprised by what I listen to, I'm really into jazz and blues. Much of what you hear is influenced by musicians of the past, shit, Zep's entire catalogue is blues based." He was in his zone, so he went on.

"Most art of any kind needs some kind of muse, these songs don't just come out of thin air, they're based on things that happen in our lives. That includes the music we listen to."

Anna was getting a real education here, most people don't get to see the inner workings of the Rock and Roll world, and she had an all access pass to it. That alone made it worth the risk of going to his hotel room.

They were getting close to the hotel when he grabbed her by the shoulders, and wheeled her around, pointing her towards a tree. He gently put his hands on the sides of her head and tilted it up into the tree. The moon was breaking thru the clouds occasionally and the light shining thru the tree reflected off it's icy coating.

"Do you see it?"

"See what?" she asked.

"That is beauty, there's a song in there somewhere. Just look at it for a minute."

He pulled her in close.

"Sometimes in life, you get a brief look at the beauty in this world in all it's splendor, but you have to stop, look at it, and appreciate it for what it is. It hides in the mundane world in plain sight, just like this tree." (Que dramatic pause!)

"Just like you."

So they put their arms around each other and walked the final half block to the hotel. Anna would look at this man very differently from here on out.


	6. The Hilton

chapter 6 The Hilton

When they got to the Hotel, Anna had to stop and take in the full face of it. Dark grey granite going up ten stories high, this was the place that bankers and foreign dignitaries stayed, she never even dreamed of being in digs like this, and she was in the arms of a rock god, who was worshiped by millions.

"Shall we?" He opened the door for her and swept his arm in a long arc gesturing her to step inside while taking a slight bow, and being quite the gentleman.

Once inside Anna was like a little kid with her mouth agape and looking the very large foyer over. Giant crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling and sconces on the finely wallpapered walls, everything was trimmed in gold leaf and the red carpets on the marble floors looked like they were cleaned every fifteen minutes.

KK took his hand and gently closed Anna's nearly drooling mouth, then took her hand and led her to the elevator that had two guards next to the doors. One of the guards had already pressed the up button as he seen KK approaching.

"Good evening, Mr. Bjorgman." KK didn't even acknowledge them as they stepped in the door.

Once the doors closed Anna said, "Well,.. that was rude!"

"They're the help, Anna. They know the rules."

With a deep scowl and eyes throwing daggers, Anna angrily hit the door open button. Quickly changing her demeanor, and with a smile on her face, she poked her head out the door and said, "Good evening, gentlemen."

"Good evening, miss" they reciprocated. Then she hit the up button, _but why were there no floor numbers_?, she thought.

"Why are there no floor numbers?" She finally said, the question was gnawing at her. KK just laughed.

"Jesus, Anna, you're such a dweeb!" When it stopped she quickly figured out what was up. This was the penthouse floor. There was a large common area in the center of it. The ceiling was mostly glass panels that showed the gloomy grey clouds softly lit by the orange city lights. Music was playing thru what appeared to be a very expensive set of speakers, but it wasn't thrasher metal, guess they were trying to appeal to all the suits in the room. Giant tropical plants in gold vases adorned the ends of silk couches. Servers were walking around with trays of nibbles. Empty bottles were everywhere, and there wasn't a 5 foot gap between piles of coke lying around on giant trays.

"Oh, candy!" Piped KK, as he shoved some sno-bitch out of the way and cut himself a line.

With a c-note he did a 6 inch line only stopping to switch nostrils. Anna was standing by the elevator door, aghast at all the debauchery, it looked like a scene out of Caligula.

Then she noticed all the eyes turning her direction. She thought she heard, "What's with the kid?". KK noticed this focus on Anna, grabbed her hand and led her down the hall to the room.

That's when they ran into Corbane. "Hey, KK, ya been combing the high schools again? That's some sweet piece of arm candy ya got there!" He was pencily freak of a man, with long red hair and a chiseled face. Every inch of skin you could see was covered in tats. He had a bimbo draped from each arm and two more following him up the hall to join the main party.

"Fuck you, Corbane." KK said indignantly.

"Stop by later and join us, sweet thang! The party just getting started, and I'd really like to taste you!" His voice fading into the din as he walked past.

"Jesus, what an asshole." KK mumbled under his breath. "Seven, this is us."


	7. Corn Flakes

_A/N, We are finally at the crux of our story. I hope you're enjoying the story as once again I'm scaring away reviews. Anywho, Thanks for reading, it does feel good knowing that people from around the world are taking the time to read my stuff. Even if it doesn't have the polish of our very talented group of writers here, I am humbled!_

* * *

"Oh, Wow!" is all Anna got out as she entered the room. KK closed the door and locked it. Anna shot him a distressing glance.

"Do you want those douchbags coming in here all night? There's no outside lock. If you need to get out turn it like this and walk out, you are not a prisoner here, you can leave any time you like."

"I'm sorry, it's just I..., well, this feels so wrong."

"That's conditioning Anna, as a girl you've been trained all your life to think that being with a man like me in a hotel room alone together is some kind of sin. Shit, what we're doing is illegal, I assume your underage?"

That's the thing, this was a man. KK was in his late twenties, she was slightly younger.

"Yes, I'm seventeen."

"Thank you for your honesty, I usually get the "I'm eighteen" response."

"Does knowing that fact change anything?"

"Nope, now if you'll excuse me, I'm gettin' outta' these pants and into a shower."

Anna was all for this, KK was rather musky, what with the leather and the profuse sweating. She bolted across the room and stared out the window at the city, Anna was like a newly born fawn, taking in her surroundings.

As she stood there bouncing on her tip-toes with her butt hanging out of those shorts, KK could feel that throb in his loins. But he also knew how terrible it would be to defile her, she was special, and he was determined to treat her as such.

"Make yourself at home." This place was huge, it was almost the size of her apartment. KK had all his makeup stuff on the dresser and Anna had to cover her mouth to stifle a laugh when she seen the case with the twelve cans of hairspray in it. Besides having two couches and a kitchenette, there was a large TV with a VCR hooked to it. But it didn't look like it came with the room. He probably had it installed just for this evening. He also had a giant boombox and an acoustic guitar there. She went to touch it, but when she did she knocked it over, with a loud crash.

"Hey, do you mind?!, that thing cost twenty six hundred bucks."

"Sorry!" Anna decided she'd probably be better off just watching some TV. But around this time of year TV really sucks, and it was late, so she just ended up surfing. Once she got to MTV however, there was Lucipherion in all their rock god glory. She could hear KK cursing as he peeled his pants off, then heard a loud crash in the bathroom.

"I'm OK."

Their video was even cheesier than their stage show, and Anna just laughed the whole way thru. At this point she was pretty giddy, it looked like she'd make it thru the night unmolested, and she'd have a great story to tell, but if mom found out, yeesh!

"OK, your turn, and put these on when you're done." He threw a pair of greenish gold silk pajamas at her. He himself was wearing a pair that were dark blue and looked like the same brand, the same expensive brand.

"But I should..."

"It's not a request, smelly pants!, this is still my room, and my rules."

Yes, your worshipfulness, right away!" Anna retorted in a somewhat snarky tone, but she really wanted to get out of those shorts anyway. Since they were cut so short, they were riding into her crotch, becoming a great source of irritation from all the walking and dancing, plus she had planned on being home right now.

Anna quickly unfolded the PJ's and found them approximately her size.

"You knew my size?, how did you do that?"

"Just go inside and look."

In the bathroom there were several square bins filled with PJ's of different sizes marked on them and in different colors.

Anna poked her head out the door and just went, "Oh."

"This isn't my first rodeo, ya know!"

Anna poked her head out again, this time KK started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Um,.. you! Every time you poke your head out, those braids kinda' swing out with it."

"Ughhh!" then she slammed the door. What a luxury this place was, there must have been twenty different kinds of soap. The shower was as big as her bathroom at home, the controls looked like they were meant for the Space Shuttle. After a few tries she got something to work, and not scald her. She wanted to stand in there for an hour. The arena had managed to deposit a fair amount of crud on her.

When she stepped out she was still trying to dry her hair, there were plenty of towels, but she needed something industrial strength.

"Do you have a hair drier?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" he was sitting on the bed when he opened the case. "What do you want?, 700, 800, or 1000 watt?"

Anna really didn't have an answer, she wasn't in the pro hair care business like KK.

"What do you think?"

"I'm gonna' say 800, you might not be ready for the 1000 yet."

"Very funny. just give it here." KK went to hand it to her, but as soon as she touched it, he jerked it back, causing her to attempt to catch it. Thinking she was dropping it, she stumbled over her two left feet, sending her right on top of him, pinning him by the shoulders with her hands.

A brief session of more eye contact, followed by her hair slowly tumbling off her shoulders and into his face. "Oh, I'm so sorry, my coordination can faultier sometimes!"

"That's OK, much worse things have happened to me, and quite often do." Seeing her silhouetted against the ceiling like that sent a rush thru him that he hadn't felt in a very long time, what was it about this girl that was so different?

"Hair drier, please?"

"Sure, that gag went completely off the rails."

"I dunno', I thought it was a 6." and Anna bounced off to the bathroom to get the last bit of moisture out. When she stepped out, her hair looked like she was holding onto a van de graaff generator. KK was rolling on the bed in fits of laughter.

"What?"

"You did see yourself, right?"

"Brush!" KK went to the case again and broke out the hard stuff. "Here, this is the "Tangulator",... wait." He pulled the brush back.

"Come here." then he patted the bed next to where he was sitting.

"Really?, this is turning into a girls sleepover."

"Is there something wrong with that? Come on, sit down."

"OK."

"Look Anna, while I'm not having sex with you, that doesn't mean I don't want to touch you. I really, really want to touch you right now. I mean. I..., shit! I don't know how to say it..., Damn! Every time I put it into words it just comes perverse! I just get a connection through touch Anna, does that make any sense?, I mean..."

"I get it, KK, it's all right, you can brush my hair."

"Thank you, Anna. Sometimes it's the little things."

What he just said seemed a little strange, especially KK's loss for words, but Anna let him do it, he was gentle in getting the knots out first, then going deeper once the brush would move thru her hair smoothly. She closed her eyes as he used his free hand to guide the hair over the brush.

"Can I re braid it?"

"Sure, why not? You seem to have this whole hair thing down pat."

Taking a step back this whole thing must've looked hilarious. Here's this giant of a man, sitting on the edge of the bed, with this tiny waif of a girl, braiding her hair like he was making rope, each braid only took him about a minute.

"There."

Anna started giggling, while twirling one of her new braids. "All we need now is some hot cocoa and a magic eight ball."

Just then Anna's stomach began to growl.

"When was the last time you ate?"

"Um,..Noon?"

"Jesus, Anna, are you bulimic?"

"My plans were altered slightly, by some Bear-Man, I seem to recall."

"Well, what do you want? You can have anything here." Anna's mind kinda' reeled, she could eat a tray full of Alaska King Crab Legs at this point, but she'd pay for it later, her body was at war with her emotions and the copious amounts of adrenaline that had been pumping thru her body all day.

"Corn Flakes?" Did she just say that?, of all choices she coulda' made, cereal?

"Sure, great idea babe." KK walked over to the phone and talked quietly instructing someone on the other side as to what he wanted, how complicated could this be?


	8. Rudolph

_A/N, this particular chapter really presses the rules for FF, but the christmas special is a key part to the story and writing it out is not an option. I'd rather be banned. Besides, Rudolph should be public domain at this point. This story will take a short break from it's blistering pace for the holiday. For those celebrating Merry Christmas!_

 _For those who don't; Peace be with You._

 _And I mean it, no micro-aggresion crap here. :)_

About ten minutes after the phone call there was a knock at the door. It was the cereal. The guy rolled it in on a large silver cart, it had a box of corn flakes, the frosted kind, a quart of milk, two steaming cups of cocoa, and two bowls. One bowl looked like the ones you would mix a cake in.

"Thanks Sid, Sid this is Anna. Anna, this is my manager and PA, Sid."

"Hello Sid, thanks for the late night delivery." Anna said from in front of the TV.

"Hey Kid, a pleasure." Sid stared at Anna for a moment. "KK can I talk to you for a minute?"

They went to a sidebar. Anna couldn't hear what they were saying, but she knew exactly what they were talking about,.. her.

"God dammit, KK, remember what happened the last time? it took twelve lawyers a year working non stop to clear that shit up."

"Screw you, Sid. I was there, you know she had a fake ID."

"Why do you do this shit, seriously? They had thirty pieces of primo cheesecake lined up backstage tonight, and you bring Pippi Longstockings back here."

"She's a code 63"

"Oh my God, not this shit again! KK, I swear to God, if this gets to the cops, I'm gonna' let you fry. Do yourself a favor, quit trying to save the world one girl at a time, OK? And be on the bus by ten a.m. tomorrow, got it?!"

"Yes Sid,... and you better have a look at these." KK handed him the pants.

"Always with the fucking pants, DAMMIT!" Sid slammed the door on the way out.

"Well, that could've gone better, what's up?"

"Nothing, just the typical band shit."

"That did not sound like you were talking about monitor placement."

"Do you want to eat or not?" Apparently Sid got under his skin.

"Oh, the cereal!" Anna said in a sing-song way, she could be such a child at times.

KK opened the box and nearly dumped the entire contents into the large bowl, then proceeded to fill hers.

When he seen he'd miscalculated, he dumped some from his bowl into hers, as high as he could practically make it. he then brought the bowls over to the coffee table in front of the couch, the spoon in his bowl looked like it was made for tossing salad. Then he walked over to another case beside the VCR. Opened it up and rummaged around for a minute.

"Ah, perfect!, they found one."

He showed her the tape, "Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer" was on a typed label stuck to the cartridge, it was bootleg.

"Seriously?"

"Yea, do you now how hard it is to get one of these? I bet this was five hundred bucks." He started to sing a song from the show.

His voice was low and dark, it's no wonder he didn't have a mic in front of him tonight, he didn't have the screech that most producers are looking for, like Corbane.

So he popped in the tape. And there they were. Sitting on the couch, in their PJs with their feet propped up on the coffee table, eating cereal and watching Rudolph, while just down the hall, suits and rock stars were doin' lines of coke off some women's breasts.

During the show, Anna noticed KK wiping his eyes. _Was he crying? At this kids show? That's really strange_ , she thought. He definitely seen the world differently. The show ended, KK took a final wipe of his eyes, hit rewind, and just stared at the ceiling, lost in his own thoughts.

"Were you crying?"

"Um, no, my eyes were just tired, the lights low.. eye fatigue, ya know?"

"Bullshit, you were crying, you old softy!" She slid across the couch and gave him a hug. What a feeling that was, he hadn't experienced that in a long time, it felt genuine, like love, but right now that's a dangerous thing, and Sid would choke the life out of him. To Anna he felt just like hugging one of those giant teddy bears that you win at a carnival. He gently pried her off.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just thought that lasted a little too long."

"Sorry, you just looked like you needed a hug."

"Do you know what that show is really about, Anna?"

"Saving Christmas?"

"Well, that's the short typical answer, and yes it's accurate, but it's about rejection and loneliness, and overcoming those things." He took a moment to collect his thoughts.

"Look at my size, I was supposed to play football, and be a jock. But those things never appealed to me, so I was a social outcast. Then I barracaded myself in my room and learned how to play guitar, luckily my hands didn't match my body, and I could become proficient at playing. This was the outlet for my pain Anna, my music.

Then I got really lucky, I got discovered by Sid, and got this gig. Do you have any idea how many get rejected in this business? A good agent will sign one band a year, Anna. One.

That means one hundred other peoples dreams are going to be shattered."

Anna never thought about it that much, this guy lived in this reality every day.

"So, yea, when I watch Rudolph I get a little weepy."

"Wow, thanks for sharing, I had no idea."

"I hope that you've learned something tonight, but to keep this from turning into a complete after school special, let me play you a song from my vast personal catalogue."

He went to his guitar, strummed it, and had the look on his face like he had just dropped a box full of drinking glasses.

"That was my fault, right?" Anna said rather sheepishly, and cringing.

"Um, yea." He re tuned it, then started playing something that was very heavy, but the words and singing were very melodic, and not about back seat car sex. Turns out this would be the music of the future when one day KK's real dreams would come true.

"That was soooo much better than what you're doing now."

"I understand that Anna, but I got a few more bucks to make, so for now, I'm stayin' on the merry-go-round."

"What should we do now? Anna asked. She wanted to make this moment last as long as possible.

"Shall we dance?" KK rummaged thru his tapes, "Aha!, perfect!"

He popped the tape in, then cranked it. Then he held out his hand and took Anna's.

Their moves ranged from tango to what looked like a toddler running, then Anna jumped up on the coffee table and did some air guitar, doing the windmill. When KK went to join her up there, the coffee table flattened, and they both fell arm in arm laughing.

 _"I have managers pay for it all."_ KK sang.

The song ended and Anna let out a big yawn, "What time is it?"

"Two thirty."

"Shit, that's late, I think it's time to turn in, guess I'm gettin' the couch?"

"Damn straight, do you think I could fit this on there?" He was pointing at himself, and he did have a good point, although Anna was hoping for some chivalry. he grabbed some blankets and a pillow out of the closet, and managed to tuck her in, a broad smile spread across her face.

She laid there for what seemed like forever, she just couldn't sleep. this was just one of those days where too much has happened, and processing all that info would take forever.

"Oh, screw it, what's the worse that could happen?" She got off the couch, grabbed her pillow and went to his bed, and spooned into him. She took his arm and draped it over her.

He was completely out, and barely flinched. She had never slept with a man before, but this felt right, and much better than that couch. Sleep finally came, safe under his arm.


	9. Before the Dawn

_A/N, Hope everyone had a great holiday. But it all has to come to an end sometime, and that's where we find ourselves here..._

* * *

The dawn came and she awoke, it was now time to face what was sure to be a horrible day. She'd have to face her mom, her so called friends, and explain herself. Some of which would have to be outright lies, and once again she'd get that feeling in her gut there would be many painful things to deal with.

KK woke up just after she did. "How'd ja sleep." He said with a yawn, when he noticed the extra pillow.

"You slept with me?! Jesus Anna!"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep, and you just looked so snugly."

"Nothing happened right?"

"If you mean by that the Anaconda in your pants tried attacking me last night,... then yes, something happened."

"Eww, sorry babe, but he has his own agenda."

"It's OK," she chuckled, "I just schooched up out of striking distance."

"I still feel bad."

"You were asleep, numb nuts, you can't take the blame for something like that."

One night, but they were talking to each other like it had been a lifetime.

It was over, however, and they'd have to go their separate ways.

"Hey, I'll get you a car, they can take you wherever you have to go." It was just now dawning on her she was far from home. So he gets up and heads to the phone. It would probably be Sid on the other side, taking care of KK's business,.. just another thing to handle. Anna at this point was just another missing toothbrush, or ripped seam in a pair of pants.

While KK was in the bathroom, she quickly put her clothes back on. He stepped out and said, "The car will be up front in ten minutes, so I guess this is goodbye."

Anna stared down at the floor, she always hated these situations. She had spent only about twelve hours with this guy, but it seemed like forever. She owed it to herself to be strong, this was a positive experience, it would shape her life for years to come.

"Goodbye KK, I'll never forget last night."

"Hey wait, before you run off, can we trade shirts?"

"Sure, why not?" He handed her their latest tour shirt, sighed by him, and him only.

"Oh, shit, one more thing." KK rummaged around in one of his bags and pulled out an Instamatic camera. he sat Anna on the edge of the bed, sat right beside her, and with his rather long reach, snapped two pictures of them together. One for her and one for himself. She could only manage a thin smile.

"Your gonna' want proof, right?"

"Yea, proof... Here let me just take this off." Anna got up, turned her back to KK and took off her dragon T shirt. In front of her was a very large mirror, and KK could easily see her breasts, it was her gift to him, for being such a gentleman, and a friend. But when she looked at him in the mirror, his gaze was focused at her eyes, then she slipped the concert T on. She laid the dragon shirt on the bed and headed for the door.

KK started to open it for her, but when she took one last look at him, he swept her up and gave her a very long, deep kiss. One last souvenir of their evening together.

"Goodbye Anna."

"Goodbye Kristoff."

It was a very lonely walk to the elevator, that's where she met Sid.

"Hey kid, ya have a good time last night?" He said with a somewhat nervous tone.

"Yes, and nothing happened, so don't worry."

"Damn kid, I got you all wrong, you're pretty fuckin' smart. Here, put this on." Sid had got her a new coat, it still had the tag on it. Guess this wasn't Sid's first rodeo either.

Once they got to the door the limo was just pulling up.

"This is you kid, good luck." She gave Sid a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thanks Sid, for everything."

"Don't mention it kid, take care of your yourself, and quit hanging around fucking rock stars!"

As he was saying this, she was already bounding out the door and into the limo.

For the very long ride home.


	10. Friends

_A/N, I my stats, something disturbing has come up. Some of you have avoided reading "Corn Flakes". Since I don't get reviews, I have no idea why this chapter was avoided. Help a budding writer out and tell me why you avoided this chapter. It totally sets up Anna's and KK's night together, and the worst thing that happens to them is Anna tripping over her own two left feet._

 _Also, this chapter's kinda' salty._

* * *

"Driver, stop here please."

She had the limo stop just down the block of her house. No need to make things more difficult. If mom looked out the window while the limo pulled up she'd be accused of being a street walker or an escort, and she would do anything to lessen the pain today would surely bring.

Too late, she sees Brian on his bike, her coat rolled up and clipped into his rack on the back.

"Shit, shit, shit! Not now!" Anna said thru clenched teeth, the driver had already popped out of his door and was swinging around the car. Brian stopped his bike right in front of her door on the sidewalk, in stunned agony. He knew what this scene meant. She was backstage while her friends were worrying about her.

"You did The Walk, didn't you?!"

"Hello to you to, Brian!"

"Shit, Anna, you just pulled up in a limo!, in the morning!, after we were at a concert, what the fuck am I supposed to think?"

Anna looked down at her feet, she felt ashamed. She had ditched this guy to be with a total stranger. He was concerned for her welfare, he even brought back her coat. And she just shit on him.

"Look, it wasn't anything like you think. We went to his room and ate cereal, then we watched Rudolph. Had some hot cocoa, and he played me a song. We danced. Then we went to sleep, that's it."

Brian looked at her like she had lobsters crawling out of her ears.

"You expect me to believe that bullshit story, Anna? Jesus, how many times did you rehearse that bit on the ride home?"

"I don't give a fuck what you believe, Brian,...Ugh. Look, I really didn't want to do this right now, but..."

"You wanna' break up with me, that's it, isn't it?"

"Yes, Brian, I'm sorry..."

"Can you at least tell me which one?"

"It was KK."

"Damn Anna, what did he say, or do to you to bring this on?"

"He showed me what true beauty was."

"Oh,...H-Heres your coat, I guess,... I'll see ya around." With a trembling face, Brian slowly pedaled away, and out of her life. Brian was totally lost on her last sentence, and that was the whole point, he would never get it, and she had to move on.

Now she felt really awful, but at least that was out of the way, and hopefully the most painful thing she'd have to deal with. And it was time to switch coats.

Anna took a few deep breaths before turning the knob to the front door. She was greeted by the smell of bacon and eggs.

"Hi honey!, can I get you some breakfast?"

"Hi mom, I think I'll pass, but save me some bacon, will ya?

"What's wrong?, didn't you have a good time at Elsa's last night?"

Anna and Elsa pulled the ol', "I'm stayin' at a friends house" gag on their parents and it always worked, but Anna had gone AWOL, and Elsa coulda' easily ratted her out.

"It was OK, Mom. But we were up late, ya know, no school, girl stuff, that sort of thing." As she replayed that in her mind it sounded so lame. Then she thought about what Brian said about rehearsing the "Lie". But the truth was, all she did was girl stuff, until she slept with a grown man who had a reputation of being a womanizer, showed him her breasts, and kissed him with tongue, but other than that...

"I think I'm just gonna' go to my room and try to catch a few zzzzz's, OK?"

"OK, sweety, when you get up, however, see if you can clean up that sty back there."

"Alright Mom." Then she quickly darted into her room. Two down, one to go.

Anna was staring at the ceiling wide eyed when the phone rang. She almost dropped the receiver trying to answer it as quickly as possible, she didn't want her mom answering it.

It was Elsa.

"What the hell happened, Anna?, I just got off the phone with Brian, he seemed kinda' upset. Girl, I want details now, no, wait. I'll be right over, bye!"

"No, wait, Elsa?, Elsa! Oh, shit.." Too late, the dial tone was already in her ear. How was she gonna' explain this? She was supposed to have just left Elsa's house. This would look mighty suspicious. She almost had the mom thing covered and now Elsa could easily blow it for her.

"Hey, Marylin, Anna left her diary at my house and wanted it back right away."

"OK, hon, she's in her room."

Elsa sprinted back to Anna's room like she was in an Olympic tryout. Anna was sitting up on the bed when Elsa burst thru the door. She plopped on the bed face first on her stomach with her feet swinging back and forth.

"Alright, tell me every lurid detail, was it as big as he was?

"Yes, but..., shit. It wasn't like that."

"Like what?! Brian told me that coca-meme bullshit story you cooked up, now I want the real deal, what was he like in the sack?"

"We didn't have sex."

"WHAT?!, You got into the Perp Walk and refused to fuck him?, what was his reaction, did he slap you around a little?"

"I never made it to the Perp Walk, I was taken straight to a green room. And KK was a perfect gentleman, all night, as a matter of fact." This brought a slight smile to Anna's face, and a look of total shock to Elsa's.

"Am I supposed to believe that?" It was roughly the same response Brian had, no matter who she told this story to, even at confession, no one was going to believe her, she'd be labeled a liar forever. It would have been easier for her to say she did have sex with him. Her social status would have gone up several notches. And she had enough proof with the picture and the eyewitness account of her arrival home.

But this wasn't the truth, and the truth was a much more fascinating story to her. The friends she had now couldn't understand what happened, and this spelled the end of Anna's and Elsa's friendship.

"Elsa, I really don't care what you believe. I had a great time with Kristoff, he treated me with nothing but kindness, and respect. We had fun. We danced like a couple of kids and smashed a table. One of the first things he said to me was I'm not going to have sex with you. That must be very hard for you to understand, and that's why we can't be friends anymore, you never understood me and you never will."

Elsa recoiled to the end of the bed. "Serves you right, you stupid bitch!, you had the chance to do a God of Rock, and you drank hot chocolate with him instead!" With tears in her eyes she stormed out of the house, Anna heard the door slam on her way out.

The thing was, Anna knew what her tears were for. Elsa had completely struck out on her quest to get backstage last night. She wound up doing some strange guy in the back seat of his car for a ride home, causing her a few weeks later to make some trips to the clinic. She was jealous of Anna's opportunity, she could have at least reveled in Anna's victory if she had scored. Now there was only a story of brushed hair and girl talk, and that wasn't gonna' cut it.

A moment passed and Anna's door swung open. "What was that all about?"

"Have a seat, Mom. I have something to tell you..."


	11. Cul-De-Sac

_A/N, Well, once again it looks like I've struck out. I really wanted to bring something new to the table, both for myself and for FF. Being a little older gives me some incite to the past, and I lived thru the era represented here. I realize this may have been a little rougher in the dialog department than some could tolerate, and I felt a little uneasy presenting it as such. But I felt the use of such language was required to reach the emotional levels I wanted. This piece was far outside my comfort zone, but if that's what it takes to grow as a writer, well, I'll keep trying._

 _And now, the conclusion of "Annatallica"._

* * *

Anna was grounded for three months. Her mother cried profusely upon her babie's confession, but she knew deep down that Anna was growing up, and this kind of thing is going to happen. Anna's mom didn't want to believe her story either, but at this point, she had no reason to lie. It was all on the table. There would be no more secrets, and no more lies, no more drug use, and no more crappy friends. This was one of those life changing events, when you throw your whole life in the dumpster and start over.

Anna would spend her senior year with new friends, and her nose to the grindstone. Her grades would be in the top five percent of her class.

The news came that year that Lucipherion had called it quits, stating "artistic differences". Anna knew exactly what that meant. KK would struggle with his addictions, and she did hear about him going in and out of rehab, then one day he just faded away.

She'd go to college, and while it wasn't in Boston, she'd make it to the east coast.

Found her true love there.

She'd graduate and get married, have her 2.3 children in her 3.5 bathroom house, on a cul-de-sac at the end of her street with a mini-van in the driveway, in an average neighborhood, in an average town.

And it would be a good life.

One morning after getting the kids on the bus she was taking that last swig of coffee before heading to the office. She had the morning news on,... and that's when she saw him.

He was doing an interview about his new record label. His hair was much shorter, and a bit thinner on top, he had gained a few pounds and was wearing a suit, his face withered by years of substance abuse. Anna found herself slinking into a chair to watch this when she seen it.

Behind him in the background, among the gold and platinum records on the wall, was a wooden case with with a glass front. In the case was her dragon T shirt, on a gold hanger, pinned beside the shirt was a photo, she couldn't make it out, but she knew what it was, it was her.

He had keep that shirt all these years, while making several moves she was sure. He cherished it.

She had changed him, one night of innocent fun had changed this mans whole life. It would take him a while to conquer his demons, but eventually, he did.

She rummaged around in her bookcase, hoping it was still there. Inside her old yearbook was the photo, it had faded, much like her memories, now it all came flooding back. He had certainly changed her life, and the way she looked at the world.

Yes, her life was mundane, but it wasn't the hellscape she imagined on that car ride to Indy, and for that she was thankful.

When she got to the office, she pinned the photo to her cubicle wall, next to some pictures of her kids. When one of her coworkers asked, "Who's that?" She said;

"Sit down, have I got a story to tell you..."

The End.


End file.
